Beyond A Shadow Of A Doubt
by moonshadowASJ
Summary: A fan favorite. Don't be misled by the beginning. Sometimes, things are not always as they seem.


**BEYOND A SHADOW OF A DOUBT**

I'm not quite sure what to call this - a beginning, a middle, or a "ficlet." It just kinda "evolved" after being challenged a few years back by a friend, another writer who does "Get Smart" fan fiction. She did a similar piece which was written for "a dying Max, a grieving 99 and the Chief and was set mostly in a hospital," so my greatest hurdle was to re-write that scene and turn it into ASJ material. What you're about to read is the result of a "double-dog dare ya" challenge she issued...please feel free to share your comments!

~moonshadow~

**0000000**

The dark patch of moist earth was the first thing you saw upon entering. There wasn't any pretty green grass growing over it, like on some of the nearby graves. Instead, it was a dull brown, bare and really kind of ugly. It hadn't had enough time yet to become a nice place for someone to spend any time there; it fairly shouted newness. And you couldn't help but smell the aroma of new earth; it hung pungent in the air, there was no escaping it.

A solitary man stared down at the grave in front of him, contemplating it with silent awe. As a further testament to the newness of the situation, there wasn't even a marker yet, but then, he didn't need a marker to remind him who was buried there.

His entire body was taut with the effort to control his emotions; moisture glistened in the man's eyes. Despite his efforts to restrain it, a broken sigh escaped from his lips. He looked up briefly from the grave to watch the glowing sunset that Mother Nature had been so considerate to provide for such a sombre occasion. _Strange __how normal it looked._ How many of them had the two men blatantly ignored while they had been together?

"I don't know - I'm not sure what to say - or how to say it," he murmured, his voice husky with emotion. "I never thought I'd be standin' here at the side of your gra- " the man choked and bit down on his bottom lip as the word refused to leave his mouth. His eyes stung with unshed tears and his throat burned with the effort to restrain himself from yelling. Instead, resolute, he drew a deep breath and forced himself to go on, "...your grave, talkin' to you like this...I knowyou're not really here, but it's the closest I can get!" He clenched the tan hat he held in his hands even tighter, almost crushing it as the pain-filled anger consumed him.

The images of that fateful incident replayed in his mind painfully, over and over again...in slow motion. They taunted him with reproach: "You _**could **_have prevented this..." _Maybe. Maybe I could have. _Maybe if he had just taken the time to listen to his partner and to take him seriously...

"Why'd you have to die – why _now_?" he continued under his breath. Then, in a stronger

voice, a voice filled with accusation, he shouted angrily, "You always said we'd go out together - in a blaze of glory!"

He leaned down and scooped up a handful of the moist earth. Letting the dirt trickle slowly out of his clenched fist to filter back down to the ground, the man bowed his head, closed his eyes and heaved a deep sigh, as he finally allowed the painful memories to wash over him.

**0000000**

Beside him and back a bit, unnoticed, stood a shadowy figure; the all-too-familiar figure of his partner. Arms crossed in front of him, he looked towards his cousin with an expression of understanding. There was also sadness and regret on his own face. They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity, close enough to touch, yet not; each one lost in his own thoughts and memories.

Eventually Heyes turned towards Curry and began to speak. "I...I never wanted you to have to go through this either, Kid," he began in a hesitant tone, "And if I could turn back time, heaven knows I would!" He paused and closed his eyes, "I'm so sorry it ended like this," he added quietly.

Curry never blinked, nor did he acknowledge the other man's' presence as he stood staring down at the bare patch of ground in front of him. _This was Heyes' grave. There - he'd admitted it!_

Heyes tried once more to explain, "You probably don't want to hear all this right now, but with every day that passes - each day that you make it through - it will get easier. Believe me, you have to trust me...it will - it _**has**_to. I wish I could -" he paused as he struggled with how to say what what he wanted. "I know that you…" The dark-haired outlaw took a deep breath and tried one last time. "I want to help you make it through this, Kid, but this time, I'm not sure I know _how_!" He stood staring at his partner, imploring him to understand, while his own frustration was evident from the look on his face to the way he held his body rigid, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. Heyes started when he felt a hand touch his shoulder lightly, but then relaxed; he didn't need to turn to know whom the hand belonged to.

The second man also remained silent, simply standing a little behind Heyes, not saying a word, knowing he didn't need to. His presence alone was overbearing enough without the need of words to further enhance it.

As he felt a sense of calm pass over him, Heyes straightened up. The outlaw spoke without turning, keeping his eyes focused on his cousin, "I need to know if he's going to be alright," he said, the words sounding more like a demand than a request.

The man standing behind Heyes took a deep breath before he answered quietly, "It will take some time, but he will get through this. You needn't worry about him, he is a strong man."

Although Heyes nodded, he looked unconvinced; the pain on his face was evident.

The man came around and stood alongside Heyes. They both looked towards the man staring down at the ground. "He will live a long and healthy life but…" the man paused, as if hesitant to continue.

"But _what_? What about the amnesty?" Heyes turned the full force of his penetrating gaze on the man. "Does he get it?" he demanded tersely.

"Yes, Hannibal. He honors your last request, although it isn't easy for him; in fact he almost dies twice-"

His words hit Heyes with such an intensity he was bereft of speech. The outlaw's eyes were wide with concern as he finally managed, "He - he _what_?" and tried to swallow the lump of fear that had lodged itself in his chest.

"He was left all alone, Hannibal. Remember, he promised, he gave you his word that he would do his best to get the amnesty. There are many roadblocks along the way, but he manages to keep to his course. On that day, he is able to stand proudly before the Governor to receive the pieces of paper you two wanted so much; the ones you waited so long for and fought so hard to earn."

"Pieces?" Heyes echoed.

"Yes, Hannibal. The one condition he stands his ground on, is that you be awarded your own amnesty along with his. Lom Trevors backs him up and the Governor finally relents. Your cousin realized how much this would mean to you, even after your death." The man allowed a ghost of a smile to appear. "He even goes so far as to send a message to the Governor, kind of an..._ultimatum _you might call it, that if the Governor cannot follow through and keep his part of the deal, then Kid Curry won't bother to show up."

Heyes grinned despite the grimness of the situation, "Aw, Kid, there you go thinking again..." Along with his admiration at the determination and stubbornness of his relative, there was an intense, proud feeling. He also experienced a momentary pang of regret that he wouldn't be able to stand next to the Kid like he had so many times before, to accept that elusive piece of paper that proclaimed them to be wanted men no longer.

He wished...Heyes clamped down hard on his thoughts about his wishes. Those things were no longer a tangible idea for him; they were part of his old life and would do him no good now. He allowed a deep sigh of longing to escape through his lips as he turned his attention to a new person who had joined Curry in the cemetery.

He smiled tenderly at the woman as she came abreast of Curry to stare down at the patch of brown earth. He felt his heart constrict when he saw the red-rimmed eyes and the quavering lips. He watched as she slid her small hand into Kid's and saw his cousin put his other arm protectively around her shoulders, offering her comfort, even as he seemed to draw some measure of support from her in return.

"Oh, Jed...can he _really _be gone?" she whispered.

Her inquiry was met with silence at first. But, as Heyes watched, he saw his cousin pull himself together. "Heyes is still in our hearts, Annabelle; as long as we keep him there, he'll never be completely gone..."

Heyes could tell by the tone of his cousin's voice he was trying to convince himself as well as her. _These were the two people he loved most in the world. _The Kid had been with him so long, they might as well have been twins. How many times had they shared a look, never having to say a word to the other, yet they understood just the same?

And Annabelle. Dear, sweet-spirited little Annabelle...Heyes chuckled. _How she hated being called little! She was feisty, too; but lordy, how she could love a man! _He hadn't had nearly enough time to be with her. There had been so many things they had planned to do together. Who would share those plans now? What would happen to her? He wished he could hold his wife one last time; that he could tell her how much he loved her and that they could share one last kiss...He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply to try and still the pain. _No more wishes_! he reminded himself sternly.

"She will lean on your cousin in the days ahead. He will stand beside her and take care of her as she learns to cope with her loss. But there is a silver lining in the storm clouds surrounding your death, Hannibal. One that will give her hope and allow her to carry on without you beside her." The man paused, then added in a quiet tone, "You see, Annabelle is going to have a baby." The man waited for his words to sink in.

When they did, Heyes' head jerked up, an incredulous expression on his face. "She's - MY Annabelle's going to have..._a baby_? _My baby_?" Heyes questioned, still in a daze. _What a stupid question, _he answered himself, _Of course, it was his baby_! Stunned, he began to shake his head in denial even as his brain told him otherwise. "But how…how is that possible?"

"In the usual way, Hannibal; the night before you were killed," the man said simply stating fact.

"You _**know**_about that night?" the outlaw gasped and flushed, a rosy hue creeping up his neck at the thought that someone else had been privy to those private, intimate expressions of love between Annabelle and himself.

The man smiled and gave a decisive nod, "Indeed; I know many things, Hannibal."

A roguish grin briefly touched Heyes' lips as he too remembered that night. Then with a quick glance at Curry, he nodded towards him and inquired cautiously, "Uh, does _he _know? About the baby, I mean."

The man shook his head, "No, it's much too soon; not for a few more weeks. Neither of them knows - yet. It will be a major turning point in your friend Jedediah's life and it will help him carry on without you. He is willing to accept the responsibility of being Annabelle's protector, as well as the child's. It changes him in many ways; ways he never dreamed of."

Although it was an odd feeling, he could sense the tiny spark of life that was beginning to grow inside his wife. Heyes smiled as his thoughts jumped ahead and saw the little one's future. _It would be a boy, of course; she would name it after him, and the child would be the spitting image of image of his father. He would be told tales of his father, both good and bad. As he grewup into adulthood and carried on the legacy, he would make the the name Hannibal Heyes something to be proud of!_

_And,_ the dark-haired outlaw continued his musings, _his Uncle Jed would be right there, standing beside him, backing him up..._His eyes misted over, knowing his son would have the best friend and protector he could ever want or need. Heyes swallowed the lump in his throat: _His son!_ His heart swelled with pride at the thought that one day soon he would have a child.

Curry tilted his head and studied the unmarked patch of earth that would be Heyes' final resting place. He gently unwrapped his arm from around the woman at his side to allow her the chance to say a final farewell to her husband.

"I love you, Hannibal Heyes; now and for all eternity." She kissed the single white rose she held in her hand before releasing it. The flower spiraled its way to the dirt below, landing where his heart would be. Before she turned to leave, she paused once again to kneel beside his grave. She was no longer crying, though her grief was still evident on her face.

"Help me say…goodbye, my love."

The man reached out and patted Heyes gently on the arm; it was time to go.

Heyes turned towards him, "Just one more moment...please?" he pleaded.

With a tolerant smile, the man gave a slight nod and stepped back.

Heyes looked down at his wife. Dropping to one knee beside the grave, he gazed upon her angelic face; the dancing green eyes that had captivated him from their first glance were closed to his vision. He felt something in his chest tighten painfully at the thought of leaving her.

"The time has come for me to move on, my Belle, my love. I wouldn't change one single thing about my life these last few years. If I were given the chance to live it over again, I'd make the exact same choices up until we met, because they led me to your love. I have nothing to regret. If I could change one thing right now, I'd change my having to leave this life so early - so soon after we found each other. Annabelle, I want you to know my love for you will also follow me through eternity. I'll carry my memories of you - of us - with me forever, until it's time for us to be together again."

Kneeling beside the grave, Annabelle suddenly felt at peace, almost as if Heyes was right there with her, watching over her. She could feel his love even though he was gone and, deep down somehow, the feeling warmed and comforted her. She raised her head to see Kid as he waited patiently for her. She rose to her feet and turned to leave, but again, she hesitated for a moment.

"Goodbye, my love," she whispered, her voice near the breaking point, "No one could have loved you more than I did - than I always will - until my dying day and beyond." Annabelle joined Curry and he put a protective arm around her.

Heyes watched the love of his life and his cousin slowly walk away together and quickly turned back to face the man. "I can't let them go, please," he pleaded in a voice that, although he tried to hide it, was thick with desperation. "I have to stay with them! They need me!"

"I'm sorry, Hannibal, but that's not possible," the man's voice was adamant as he took a firm hold of the other man's arm and tugged him in the opposite direction of Curry and Annabelle.

"I can't leave my cousin alone like this...and my wife - she's having my child! I want to see my child grow up...I DON'T WANT TO GO - I _**WON'T**_GO!" Heyes shook himself free from the man's grip as he shouted at Kid and the woman clinging to his side, "KID - COME BACK! ANNABELLE - DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEE…"

**0000000**

Heyes bolted straight up in bed. In his panic he flailed his arms wildly, knocking his book off the nightstand and thrashing his legs so the blankets were yanked off the bed, uncovering the body of his sleeping partner. "NO, NO - I NEED YOU! I WANT TO SEE MY CHILD! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO! SOMEBODY HAS TO LISTEN TO ME!"

Heyes' outburst along with the sudden blast of cold air across his body as the blankets were abruptly jerked away, woke Curry out of a dead sleep. Automatically reaching for his gun, he had the weapon in his hands before his feet hit the floor as he searched for whatever had caused his partner to yell out. Finding no immediate threat in the room, he laid his gun on the dresser and grabbed Heyes by the arms, shaking him in an effort to wake the still-shouting man up.

"Heyes...Hey! Wake up! Aw, c'mon, Heyes!" he yelled in frustration and shook his partner even harder.

Heyes' eyes snapped wide open. Breathing heavy and covered in sweat, at first he was disoriented, but soon focused his eyes on Kid's face and gasped in relief. He looked around and realized he was in a hotel room, laying in the bed he shared with his partner. He darted a quick look at the windows; even with the shades pulled he could tell it was still dark outside. He laughed and looked into his cousin's eyes and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the bewildered man in a bear hug, "Oh, Kid - we're here!" the dark-haired outlaw declared, almost giddy with relief.

"It's the middle of the night - where else would we be?" Curry muttered under his breath as he wondered what in the world had happened with his partner. Kid drew back a bit, "It's okay, Heyes - you're okay, I'm okay...and you're right...we're here...okay?" Catching and holding his cousin's brown eyes with his own worried blue ones, he _hoped _everything was okay.

"What time is it, Kid?" Heyes whispered.

"_Time_?" Curry repeated as he leaned even further back, shooting Heyes a concerned look. "Now why on earth would you need to know what time it is? You have someplace important to be that I don't know about?" he teased lightly with the hope to erase some of the wild, frightened look that still lingered on his cousin's face.

"Kid, I think I just had a horrible dream...no, not a dream - it was more like a nightmare!" He dropped his head into his hands as he shuddered, "But, it seemed so real."

Curry crossed over to the lamp, turned up the light and poured Heyes a glass of water. Taking a seat next to his partner, he handed him the glass, "It sure must've been somethin', whatever it was; you feel like talkin'? Wanna tell me about it? It sounded like you were hollerin' somethin' 'bout not wantin' to leave? Not leave where?"

"You're not going to believe this," Heyes settled back against the headboard and closed his eyes. "I died, Kid...I was dead!" Seeing his cousin's look of shock, he continued quietly, "On a job I took to deliver some documents, just like the one I'm supposed to leave this morning to do. There was a funeral. You were there, standing by my grave." Heyes paused a moment to draw in a deep breath and then opened his eyes to watch Curry's reaction before he added, "And so was my wife."

"Your _**wife**_**?** Heyes, need I remind you - you're not married...you're not even _seein' _a girl!"

"Are you gonna keep interrupting or are you gonna let me tell you about my dream?"

"I was jus' pointin' out -"

"Kid -"

"Go ahead, Heyes, tell me what happened next. I promise, I'll be as quiet as a church mouse." Curry grinned as he settled himself back comfortably against the footboard and folded his arms across his chest.

After giving his partner a long-suffering look, Heyes picked up his storytelling, "I was standing next to you, but you couldn't see or hear me. Then my wife arrived. You both were so upset and I couldn't do anything about it. Then this – this _man _came...to take me away with him. I was so worried about you two and didn't want to go, but then he told me you'd be all right. I felt a little better, and then...he told me..." Heyes clamped his mouth shut.

"Told you what?" Kid prompted, impatient to hear the rest.

Heyes eyed him for a moment before he answered quietly, "He told me…she was going to have a baby."

Curry raised one eyebrow quizzically, "Well now, ain't that interestin'? The wife - that you don't have - is gonna have a baby...Heyes, are you sure about all this? I mean, even you have to admit, it sounds a bit strange."

Heyes glared at his partner, "Of course I know how it sounds!" A defensive note crept into the outlaw's voice, "But that's just the way it happened - and_** I**_ happen to think there's something to it!"

"_**I **_think you're reading way too much into this; it was jus' a dream. You've known you were goin' on this job for the last couple of weeks. It's dangerous an' it's only natural that you'd have a dream about it."

Heyes tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow at his cousin, "Since when did _**you**_ get all philosophical? _I'm reading way too much into this? It's only natural that I'd have dreams about it...?'_ Kid, I've _**never**_ had a dream about a job. Sure, I've _**planned**_jobs in my sleep, but I've never dreamed about them! It is _**not**_ natural to have that kind of a dream! I _**can't**_ go on that job - I have a bad feeling about it!"

"Heyes, you can't just _**not**_ go - you have your orders - jus' like I have mine. You heard what Lom told us. It's a direct order from the Governor; we can't refuse him or there goes our amnesty!" Curry's frustration at the situation was increasing by the minute.

"Do you _**want**_me to get killed?" Heyes shouted.

"Of course not! Calm down an' listen to me carefully, Heyes; it was only a dream."

"No!," Heyes spoke sharply and shook his head vehemently, "it wasn't! It was more than that - it was a...a _premonition _- yeah, that's what it was, a premonition."

With a puzzled look on his face, Curry echoed, "_A prema-what_? Heyes, quit using those fancy words an' say what you mean; I can't help you if I don't know what you're talkin' about!"

Heyes ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes as he tried to explain, "A premonition is like getting a look into the future; seeing what's gonna happen _before _it really does. That's what I had...and I didn't like what I saw!" He jumped up and started to get dressed. "I'm going over to that telegraph office right now to tell Lom to take me off this job or else!"

"Before breakfast? Heyes, have you given one thought about what Lom's gonna do to us - to _**you **__- _when he gets woke up outta a nice sound sleep an' dragged outta a nice warm bed to read a telegram like that?" Curry demanded. "Well, have you?" When all he received was a glowering look from Heyes, Kid stood up and crossed the few steps that separated them. "He's _**not **_gonna take you off this job jus' because of some dream you had."

"He has to," Heyes stated flatly, "I'm gonna die if he doesn't!"

Having no satisfactory answer for Heyes' statement, Kid watched in silence as his cousin angrily buckled on his gun belt, shoved his arms into his coat, grabbed his hat and stood in the open doorway. Curry glanced out the window at the sun that was just beginning to poke up above the mountains in the distance. _The telegraph office probably wasn't even open yet. _As he opened his mouth to point out this very important fact to his partner, Heyes spoke first.

"We'll wait."

Curry closed his mouth, too tired to wonder how Heyes did it.

"Well? You coming with me or are you gonna stand around all day admiring the view?" Heyes waited a few beats before he shoved his hat on his head and strode off brisky in the direction of the telegraph office wearing a look of grim determination on his face.

Kid rolled his eyes and yawned, even as he grabbed his hat and coat and turned to follow his partner down the hallway with a deep sigh. _Wish we were both back in our nice, warm beds, sound asleep an' that Heyes had never had that blasted dream! Maybe Lom'll be able to talk some sense into him. _

Curry grinned as he pictured the lawman's reaction to what Heyes was about to tell him. _Sure hope Lom's in a real good mood this mornin'. _He couldn't help but be a bit relieved that for once _**he**_wouldn't be the one who'd be facing Trevor's anger this time.

_Maybe after Heyes gets done sendin' off that telegraph I can talk him into goin' over to the diner for some breakfast? _With his stomach growling in agreement, Curry stifled another yawn as he hurried to catch up to his partner.

**0000000**


End file.
